Where products require that predetermined amounts of different materials be intimately mixed in a continuous system, problems of ensuring quality are present when at least one component is a dry material that tends to bridge and thus make uniform and constant flow by gravity through a restricted outlet virtually impossible.
Of such dry materials, flour and flour mixes are excellent and important examples and containers, in continuous dough making apparatus, have been provided with rotary dispensers extending transversely of their restricted outlets.